marveldc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Legends
DC Legends is the DC answer to the Ultimate Marvel comics. Comics Superman Legends After learning that he's half-human, half-alien, Clark Kent uses his powers to defends Metropolis as Superman where he battles the like of foes, such as, Zod, Brainiac, Livewire, Metallo, Bizarro, the Silver Banshee, and others. Batman Legends Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne learn that his his parents were Batman and Batwoman where he decides to continues the Batman legacy to protect Gotham City from criminals and crime boss; the Joker, Carmine Falcone, Electrocutioner, Bane, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and others that threaten to tear his city apart. Wonder Woman Legends Amazon princess, Diana leave her home, Themyscira where she defends Keystone City as Wonder Woman as she battles enemies; Ares, Cheetah, Silver Sawn, Dr. Poison, Dr. Cyber, and others while getting along with her new friends. Green Lantern Legends After being recruited in intergalactic polices, Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan become a Green Lantern where he protect both the Earth and the universe from threats while trying to keep a secret from everyone he care and love about. Flash Legends After being struck by lightning after graduation college, Barry Allen uses his powers to become Central City's fastest man alive, the Flash where he fights crime. Aquaman Legends Arthur Curry learns that he half-alien, half-Atlantian where he become the new king of Atlantis as protector of both the surface world and Atlantis as Aquaman as he fight evil that threaten to attacks his kingdom and the town he was born on. Superman/Batman Legends (Mini-Series) Superman and Batman find themselves teaming ups where the Joker and Zod team-ups and seek to destroy their enemies. Justice League Legends After bought together by martian J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter and defeating the intergalactic Starro, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter banded together a team know as the Justice League where they fight crime and the forces of evil. Trinity Legends (Mini-Series) Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman find themselves being captured by alien Mongul, who trap them in a game show called "Warworld" where the three heroes, gain helps from Mongul's other slaves, must escapes and defeats Mongul. Teen Titans Legends Supergirl, Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Batgirl come together to become the Teen Titans where they save New York City from criminals like Deathstroke, Dr. Light, the Fearsome Five, Mad Mod, Big Dong Daddy, and others while also trying to get along each self. But, they would gain helps from the Justice League when dealing with huge threats. The Brave and the Bold Legends Justice League International Legends As more heroes appears around the world, Martian Manhunter create a "second" Justice League team know as the Justice League International as they battle evil that threaten the Earth. Invasion! Legends (Limited Series) When an army of malevolent aliens know as the Dominators arrives and being invading Earth, the heroes of Earth won't give up that easily where they begins fight back against them and save the planet. Birds of Prey Legends Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Raven, Hawk, and Dove find themselves working together as the Birds of Prey by the mysterious Oracle who seek to being them together to stop any kind of threats from destroying mankind. Suicide Squad Legends When an group of villains are bought up by Deathstroke where they become a team know as the Suicide Squad where they begin target each heroes one by one. Justice League vs. Suicide Squad Legends (Mini-Series) After learning of the Suicide Squad, the Justice League plan on stopping them before they can hunt down any more heroes in their path. But, Deathstroke has a plan of how to defeats the Justice League. Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Legends